


Fragments

by crystalsnowflakes



Series: Hollow Dreams [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Final Fantasy VII Remake Spoilers, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Loneliness, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalsnowflakes/pseuds/crystalsnowflakes
Summary: Time ceases and her world shatters beneath her.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Hollow Dreams [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983902
Comments: 34
Kudos: 57





	Fragments

Aerith couldn’t help but stare in silent wonder as her eyes studied the way the numerous spotlights lit up the entire night sky—it reminded her of the lights on the topside of Midgar, lighting up the entirety of the Shinra building. It was just such a shame she couldn’t see even one star above her tonight.

The fireworks were gone for now, but even so, she could picture them in her head—the memory of the way the bright illuminations shone against the darkening skies and the way they almost sounded like gunshots caused her heart to tug. She remembered how the gondola rocked gently under them, how the breeze weaved through her hair, how his hand warmed hers as their fingers curled together.

A small smile pulled at her lips as she recalled the look on his face as he gazed at her. Just thinking of him made her heart ache with longing even though it had been less than an hour ago since they had spent time together—since they had gone on their date together.

With a small shuddering sigh, she leaned out the open window and took a deep breath of the fresh air—the mild vanilla scent of the burning hotel candles wafted towards her nose.

The soft cotton of her pyjamas soothed her skin as she curled an arm around her body—the sleepwear had been a great source of comfort for her during these troubling times and she was glad to have found them on her travels. With her soft curls flowing down her back freely, she glanced down at the small white orb in the palm of her hand—just like that, the fate of the world in her grasp.

The sudden gentle knocks on the hotel room door brought her out of her reverie and she felt her forehead furrow slightly—she wondered briefly if her roommates had forgotten their keycard.

Her feet padded quietly across the carpet in the paper slippers until she made her way past the beds and opened the door—her eyes widened slightly in surprise. “Cloud?”

He seemed just as shocked to see her as his eyebrows raised for just a fraction of a second before he gave a small sigh. With a small quirk of his lips and looking noticeably uncomfortable, he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “I ran into Yuffie and Tifa down in the lobby and they told me they couldn’t find you anywhere.”

A light laughter slipped from her lips as she peered up at him, her hands clasped tightly in front of her. “That’s funny—I’m right here!”

“I have a feeling they knew that.” His bright blue eyes studied her face before they lingered on the way her wavy hair tumbled past her shoulders—she could almost _feel_ the physical touch in his gaze.

She bit her lips as a nervous giggle escaped and her fingers tucked her hair behind her ears. With lightning speed, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist gently, twisting just slightly so that her palm was facing up, the unassuming ivory marble sitting innocently against her hand.

At the sombre look in his eyes, she felt her heart drop and her breath stuck in her throat.

_He knew._

“My mother gave this to me,” she explained, her voice quivering just slightly and she wondered if he heard it.

His hand reached out towards the small orb and just as he was about to touch it, he paused—his fingers closed her hand with a feathery touch, causing the materia to nestle inside her hand.

“Cloud—”

“I get flashes,” he murmured, his voice low and rough. Her eyes flickered to his and she could see the confusion on his face—the way his eyebrows were scrunched up slightly, the way his lips were tilted downwards, the way his eyes glowed hauntingly. “Of memories, of another time, or of the future. I don’t know.” 

And he was looking at her as if she could be the one to give him the answers. She looked away from his piercing stare because the truth was, she _could._ But she also had an incomplete picture because she, too, only had glimpses and fragments of memories.

After all, didn’t they defeat the Whispers?

But could they really outrun their destiny? _Her_ destiny?

“The only thing I _do_ know,” he said as he tilted her chin to hold her gaze, “is that you’re in _every single one_ of them.” The touch of anguish in his tone was heartbreaking and she stood frozen in place, feeling both panic and relief flood her entire being. “And that you’re hiding something from me.”

_He knew._

His hand felt warm against her cheeks and she leaned into his touch. “Everything you’ve ever said to us—to me. Was there a hidden meaning behind every word?”

Her chest was tight with grief and tears burned at the back of her eyes. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she forced her voice to sound light and cheerful even though she _knew_ he could see right through her. “That’s silly, Cloud. I can’t see into the—”

He didn’t relent. “You told me not to fall in love with you. Why?”

Her eyes widened as she stared at him, speechless, his question hanging in the air as her heart pounded thunderously against her chest—that night seemed so long ago now.

“Did you know?” he asked, a hint of desperation in his voice. “Did you _always_ know?”

The acute feeling of immense loss that flooded through her almost brought her to her knees as she held back a sob rising in her throat. “Does it matter?” she asked, her voice cracking.

“No,” he murmured. The look of tenderness on his face made her heart ache and her chest heavy. “It was already too late anyway.”

She heard her pulse racing in her ears, smelled the familiar scent of clean soap on him and felt his breath against her lips. As he lowered his head towards hers, her eyes fluttered closed—she was beyond exhausted fighting against something her very being had wanted, had craved, had _longed for._

His lips brushed against hers.

Time ceased and her world shattered beneath her.

**Author's Note:**

> The kiss that I feel should have happened twenty-three years ago :)
> 
> As usual, comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
